


Komaeda’s jacket (and the performance he put up)

by RegretGirl1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Happy birthday chiaki, Hatsune Miku reference, Non-Despair AU, Non-beta read, PROJECT DIVA players where u @, cross-dressing, lowkey rushed too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretGirl1/pseuds/RegretGirl1
Summary: Nagito occasionally gives Chiaki his jacket, telling her she would eventually have to pay back. The “pay-back” was not what she expected.
Relationships: Hajime Hinata & Chiaki Nanami, Nagito Komaeda & Chiaki Nanami, Nagito Komaeda/Chiaki Nanami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Komaeda’s jacket (and the performance he put up)

**Author's Note:**

> Nagito occasionally gives Chiaki his jacket, telling her she would eventually have to pay back. The “pay-back” was not what she expected.
> 
> ——  
> I wrote this for Chiaki’s birthday, but I never posted it anywhere until now, whoops.

Chiaki asks for Komaeda’s jacket, and he’s surprised, since Chiaki is never anywhere without hers, so he obliges. He tells her to hold onto it till the end of the day, and jokingly adds that she owes him a favour. Chiaki catches onto the joke.  
There were few instances where Chiaki would ask for Komaeda’s jacket, and Komaeda would allow her, even if she had her jacket.  
Chiaki’s birthday comes, and Nagito gives his jacket to Chiaki for her to keep for rest of the day, as he claimed it was her birthday gift. unsurprised, Chiaki accepts the gift with a smile.  
Lunch period comes, and everyone in 77B is required to come into the music room.  
Chiaki, who’s reserved seat is at the very front, is confused. Was there a performance going on? Was it for her? There didn’t seem to be much preparation...  
When everyone settled, the lights immediately dimmed. The curtains slowly open, but there’s nothing but mere silhouettes of three young men, somewhat varying in height. And then almost at once, the music starts, and the lights brighten. Chiaki recognises the music almost at once, she’s heard it while playing Hatsune Miku Project Diva. The song was Sing & Smile.  
Once her eyes adjusted to the sudden light (which adjusted pretty quickly, maybe about 3 seconds into the song), she stared in ecstasy at the three boys. The boy on the far left was small, really small, and wearing a white slightly-frilly dress with white heeled boots and a black leather belt looping around his waist. The outfit reminded Chiaki of Maizono. Speaking of which, she recently attended Hopes Peak, didn’t she?  
The boy on the far right Chiaki immediately recognised as Hajime. She was surprised he was even able to make it past the bodyguard and into the main building - then it hit her that someone probably accompanied him. Either that or the bodyguard finally went soft on him; the boy came over so often he might as well be considered an ultimate at this stage. He was wearing the attire Chiaki would normally wear for school - creamy brown jacket, dress shirt, even the skirt and knee high socks was implemented in. Chiaki had to suppress a laugh. His actions seemed sloppy yet passable with a flushed expression on his face. But he was still happy, because this was for Chiaki, a friend so close he considered her a sister.  
And in the middle? The shining star of it all: Nagito Komaeda. You could tell he put effort into appearance with the peach coloured contacts, the pink tinted lip gloss and other minor details: he was imitating (or alternatively, cosplaying) Chiaki.  
His outfit was one that Chiaki would regularly wear outside: the dark-grey cardigan, white buttoned shirt, pink bow (tied the exact way as she would, Chiaki noticed: did he take it from her house? He has entered a few times...) and he was wearing a skirt too. Thinking back on it, everyone had a skirt.  
Chiaki was not prepared to hear Nagito sing along to the music. Nagito has a decent singing voice, she noticed. Another thing she noticed was how he wouldn’t let his eyes off Chiaki’s gaze. And Chiaki caught on, too.  
At the end of the performance (which was only just one song, mind you), Komaeda immediately jumped off the stage, not taking any safety precautions. He simply relied on his luck, which, for once, finally let it go his way. Walking up to Nanami, he says, “I told you you owed me a favour~”  
Although Chiaki doesn’t really think this could really count as a favour. but she smiles at Komaeda’s dialogue anyways, and she sits there, pondering, until everyone leaves.  
It was a nice birthday present.


End file.
